


Les contes de l'enfant blanc

by TerraNee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans ce conte initiatique, Jack est un dieu rejeté par le monde spirituel. Il devra faire preuve de courage et prouver que l'Hiver est une saison essentielle pour que la vie existe sur terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les contes de l'enfant blanc

L'esprit :

Comme pour toute naissance divine, la lune était pleine cette nuit-là. Elle était toutefois cachée par d'épais nuages, gorgés de pluie que le froid s'était chargé de cristalliser. Quant à sa lumière, elle était anormalement pâle et maladive vue de la terre. Un vent puissant balayait la plaine enneigée, faisant tournoyer des flocons dans une danse macabre, avec pour seul partenaire, un froid mordant.

Jamais encore on avait assisté à une naissance en plein hiver, et les esprits redoutaient que cela soit de mauvaise augure. Il faisait aussi sombre qu'à la naissance de Pitch, Dieu des Ténèbres.

Leurs soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque céda la glace sous leurs pieds. Craintifs, les esprits reculèrent tous d'un pas. Le lac avait pourtant l'air gelé aux dires du grand Nord, Esprit de la sagesse.

On a généralement peur d'être pris dans les limbes glaciales d'un lac en plein hiver. On s'imagine déjà plonger dans ses eaux froides et ne pas retrouver la sortie dans ce labyrinthe mortel.

Ce qui effrayait les esprits en cette nuit, ce n'était cependant pas d'y tomber. Ce qu'ils redoutaient, c'était que la créature prisonnière de cet enfer gelé n'en sorte. Mais leurs espoirs furent contrés par la terrible vision d'une glace qui se fend, qui s'insurge contre la loi de la nature et qui décide de libérer plutôt que de prendre. Un cri transperça le son sourd du vent et des pleurs jaillirent des flots.

Une créature blanchâtre, presque fantomatique en sortit. L'eau sur sa peau neuve se changea rapidement en cristaux gelés. La créature se tortillait dans un râle affreux. Les esprits ne pensèrent pas une seconde que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur, parce qu'elle avait froid ou parce qu'elle avait faim. Non.

L'enfer n'a pas peur. L'enfer n'a pas froid. L'enfer n'a pas faim. Puisque à leurs yeux, l'enfer, c'était lui.

Les esprits en avaient assez vu, ils ne feraient pas la même erreur qu'avec Pitch. Cette créature était un négatif. Un monstre. Un dieu du chaos. L'enfant se retrouva vite seul. Après tout, n'était-il pas immortel ? A quoi bon donner de l'amour au mal ? Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Dame Nature daigne reprendre ce qu'elle avait créé.

Personne ne viendrait lui rappeler à quel point la vie était belle et le monde beau pour étancher ses pleurs. Personne ne viendrait apaiser sa faim par un printemps de couleur, de goût et de sons. Il n'y aurait jamais personne pour bercer sa fatigue par un chant et accompagner son sommeil. Personne lorsque les cauchemars viendraient le trouver. Et personne à son réveil pour lui dire que ce n'étaient que des mauvais rêves. Personne…

Très vite, les esprits oublièrent cette nuit .Ils oublièrent l'enfant de glace ou tout simplement nièrent son existence. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cela aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. Une bonne chose, oui, si il n'y avait pas eu quelques heures plus tard, ce flocon qui chatouilla le nez du bébé, le faisant éternuer.

Surpris, l'enfant se tut un instant. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues mais le chagrin avait disparu. Captivé par la chute des flocons, il attendit que l'expérience se renouvelle. Lorsqu'un autre flocon vint toucher le bout de son nez, il éternua une deuxième fois. Un petit sourire vint alors se nicher aux coins des lèvres du nourrisson et se transformât vite en un gazouillement franc. Paumes ouvertes, il tendit les bras vers le ciel pour accueillir la sensation du froid sur sa peau.

L'hiver ne lui avait pas encore pris la capacité de ressentir les choses autour de lui.

Une seule créature fut témoin de ce miracle.

La Lune. Déesse céleste incomprise et solitaire, son rôle étant de faire poindre une lumière d'espoir, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

Le rire de cette enfant ressemblait très clairement à un chant d'espoir dans le bruit sourd et effrayant du vent. Ce fut la seule qui comprit qui était réellement ce petit garçon. Soudain, elle voulait faire de cet enfant le sien, et décroitre pour lui faire un berceau de lumière. Elle désirait de tout son être venir cueillir toute la beauté de ce petit et protéger jalousement la merveille vivante qu'il était.

Mais la terre était loin, et la déesse fut soudain chagrinée d'avoir fait vœu de solitude. D'un geste gracieux, l'esprit retira son voile et l'envoya vers l'enfant pour qu'il le couvre et le protège de la nuit.

« Ton nom est Jack Frost, et tu es mon enfant, l'enfant de la joie, l'enfant de l'espoir »

Le monde, Jack découvrit par lui-même sa beauté, et riait d'émerveillement pour chasser le désespoir de la solitude. Le printemps, il apprit à le sentir dans son cœur plutôt que par ses yeux.

Le sommeil, c'était lui qui se chargeait de l'invoquer, en chanson, pour que les créatures de la nature ne souffrent pas de sa présence glaciale.

Les mauvais rêves, il les chassa, tout comme l'invitation du dieu des ténèbres à le rejoindre.

Et même quand Jack se réveillait, sans personne à ses côtés pour lui dire que cela n'étaient que des mauvais rêves, restait l'espoir dans le cœur du garçon, qu'un jour, cette personne serait là pour le lui dire.

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à Emmawh pour son soutient dans le début de cette aventure !


End file.
